A Stranger's Kindness
by Inus lil Miko
Summary: A little kindness can go a long, long way. Inu x Kag Mir x San
1. Kindness of a Stranger

Hi everyone! This is one of two Debut fics on I hope you enjoy them. Please feel free to send me anything review wise, comments, cookies, flames, criticism, whatever I want them! I won't keep you too long!

Inus lil Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… but neither do any of you, so I feel better

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The Kindness of a Stranger

It was a rainy, sullen day. The clouds overcast a shadow that forced the usually bustling city to become slow and dreary. The streets, wet with rain, lied humbly under the sky rocketing towers. The tall, gray, buildings loomed over all, and their powerful appearance would even make the most courageous man shudder at their intensity, height and number. There were a few scattered inhabitants skirting around with umbrellas to their destinations. Even the umbrellas were slick black only adding to the somber ambiance.

It was this day that the dripping wet Kagome found herself missing her bus to school.

'Crap, why today?' was all that the poor, weary girl thought as she ran frantic through the empty streets. Glancing at her watch, she decided she needed to pick up her already rapid pace.

'Almost there...' she thought, almost relieved. She splashed through seemly endless hidden puddles, and ran though the gusts of wind and rain. She was racing to her High School, where on that same day they were holding their final exams.

Kagome was a very serious and dedicated student, never failing a test or quiz. Nominated valedictorian in her class, she was easily voted 'most likely to succeed'. Why then is she so late to the most important test in her life? Kagome, ever studious, stayed up all night long cramming. So, the physically exhausted young woman did not hear the crucial wake up alarm the next morning. So what if she's late, right? Wrong. This high school is extremely disciplinary and has a nasty habit of locking all of its outside doors the very minute exams begin, to avoid cheating. So our feeble Kagome was distraught, and rightfully so.

Kagome rounded the final corner leading up to the doors of the school. Smiling weakly, she quickly glanced back at her watch, "Oh, no... about one minute left!" She knew her watch was exact. Picking up her speed once more, Kagome mustered all of her strength into one last final sprint.

'Even if I make it, I'm going to be too tired to take the exam,' she mused. She finally reached the steps, '40 seconds left!' Halfway up the stairs, 30 seconds. She tripped on the last step, falling and badly scraping her knee. 'Need to keep going...' A very determined girl indeed. 10 seconds.

"Oh No, Wait!" Kagome gasped as she saw a man jangling keys into the lock of the door. She slammed onto the now locked door, and again looked from her watch to the man with desperate eyes, "I have 5 seconds left!" she nearly cried with frustration. The janitorial looking man just stood confused as a frustrated Kagome franticly pointed to her watch. The man then smiled in what appeared to be understanding. He then gave her the thumbs up, a large grin, and simply walked away.

Kagome stared dumbstruck. Her watch began beeping a continuous alarm. The tests have begun. Was this really happening?

After some time, she slowly turned from the glass door. Walked out to the school steps, eyes downcast, sat down, knees to her chest, and began to cry. She cried over the missed exams, the hours of preparing, her exhaustion, and her scraped knee.

"Oi," a voice rang out, Kagome was too upset to notice. "Oi!" it rang out again, louder then before. She glanced up from the ground and found herself staring into a pair of golden eyes. She jumped back at the unexpected sight, while staring questionably at a tall handsome stranger, with long flowing silver hair, tan skin, and the most beautiful, breathtaking, golden eyes she has ever seen. He was wearing a red, long sleeve tee, with tight black jeans. 'Handsome' was the first thing that popped into Kagome's mind. Noticing her staring, the man raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head slightly. Kagome realized she was rudely eyeballing him and shook off her daze and wiped her tear stricken face.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"No," he returned, "but I can help you," he stretched out his hand offering her the umbrella that was keeping himself dry. It was a brilliant red color with a cute little snow-white puppy dog on top.

'Cute and gentlemanly' Kagome smiled, "No I can't possibly..."

"Take it," the man handed it roughly to her and started to walk away, already becoming damp from the downpour.

"Wait!" Kagome started to get up after him. While trying to stand, pain shot through her knee and forced her back to the ground with a cry. The man suddenly turned around at the noise, his eyes widened at the sight of her knee.

"You okay?" he bent down to examine her wound more closely.

"I'll be fine, I was running to get to school, but I slipped a little..." Kagome tried to pull off her most reassuring smile, but it shortly turned into a grimace as the man examined it."A little?" he asked, seeming to disagree, "I think you might need stitches, come on," He gave her his hand and helped her up, "Can you walk?" He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, as she held onto his shoulders with her arm, the umbrella in her other hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked alarmed.

"To the hospital."

"But I just met you!"

"Does that matter right now? You need to get that looked at." he was right, even though he did say it a little on the harsh side. 'I guess it's okay,' Kagome thought, trying to reassure herself. They both started to hobble up the street, arms locked, to the nearest hospital, not saying a word.

Kagome felt strangely better in the strangers arms. She felt that he would protect her, keep her safe and take care of her. She felt as if she knew him from long long ago, in some land she's only ever dreamed about. She felt all this, and didn't even know his name! 'Kagome, your ridiculous,' she reprimanded herself.

"Um... excuse me..." the silence broke, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha," he stated flatly.

'Odd name,' Kagome thought.

"It's Japanese for Dog-demon," Inuyasha said noticing the quizzical look on her face.

'Those eyes,' Kagome contemplated, 'are they real? And that hair...' Some time passed before Inuyasha spoke, "What's yours?"

Kagome was to deep in a trance to hear the question, "Sorry, what?"

"Your name! Or would you have me just call you 'Limpy' the entire time?"

"Well, excuse me, 'Dog-demon,' you don't need to be rude!"

"I'm the one who's helping you out here!"

"Did I ask for it!" Kagome let go of his shoulders in a huff, but as soon as she did, she fell to the gravel with a thud. "Itai..." Kagome winced in pain.

Inuyasha sighed with frustration, "Look, let me just get you to the doctor, then you don't have to ever see me again." She looked up at him with a mix of thankfulness and disdain. He once again offered his hand, which she took skeptically. She noticed how rough and calloused his hands felt an immediate contrast to her soft and supple ones. They once again interlocked for Kagome's support and continued on their journey.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked at her, "What?"

"My names, Kagome." she said finally calming down. She could've sworn she saw a slight smile dance across his face. 'He's still very good looking...'


	2. Enter the Benevolent Doctor

Hello again everybody! Thank you all so much who reviewed…

TheNotSoEmoEmu – I hope you keep on loving it!

Priestessmykala – soon enough?

sasha the water goddess – glad you like it so far!

Jessie5000 – I don't plan on stopping any time soon. :P

Don't sue me… I don't own Inuyasha… it makes me sad…

I won't keep you guys! Here's chapter two! Inus lil Miko 

Kindness of a Stranger

"Enter the Benevolent Doctor"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked at her, "What?"

"My names, Kagome," she said finally calming down. She could've sworn she saw a slight smile dance across his face. 'He's still very good looking...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pair continued their slow laborious walk to the hospital. The rain had slowed somewhat over the course of their journey, but the clouds remained overcast, and the atmosphere was still generally dim.

Seeing as neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were talking, Kagome decided to take in the scenery. 'I never walk this far out of town that often,' Kagome thought, 'It really is pretty here.' She took in all of the lush green trees and plants, bursting with health during the late spring season. The occasional ancient shrine or building added to the Edo-like feel of the place. Kagome continued to view the landscape when Inuyasha led her around a corner, her jaw dropped. It was the largest shrine she'd ever seen. It was beautifully decorated with red stained wood and gold trim. Intricate Chinese dragons and sprites littered the woodwork. The slopping green roof that came to a golden edged point further added to its impressiveness. The gardens leading up to the house where well kept and had a masterful combination of spring flowers and trees. Kagome greatly envied the family who lived there.

"Like it?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her fascination. The sudden break in the silence made Kagome jump, "Geez, it was just a question…" He said annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied still transfixed on the magnificent palace, "I was distracted…" She continued to admire the continuous wooden porch around the shrine, and the glowing lanterns that graced the balconies.

"That's the Tashio family shrine," Inuyasha started to explain, " There once used to live a very large family from the feudal era. It's rumored that the family and friends started to build it, and generation after generation kept adding decorations and buildings until it became what it is today."

Kagome just sighed with longing. She could imagine children running up and down the tall shrine steps, playing hide and seek in the garden, until the gentle mother called them in for dinner. They would all eat with friends and family surrounding them completely content. She giggled a little at the thought of a sloppy eating husband spilling food everywhere while the wife reprimanded him as friends just looked on and laughed. Kagome wasn't sure why these thoughts came to her, almost like memories, but she enjoyed them all the same.

"It's just a lonely house now…" Inuyasha said almost mournfully.

"No one lives there?" Kagome asked surprised. She watched as Inuyasha took one long look back at the place, then he just continued on walking. He ignored her question with a stern look on his face. Kagome thought it best not to prod him further. She was just happy he was there with her… despite his gruff demeanor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed like forever to Kagome, the two finally reached the hospital. The discomfort from her knee and the awkward silence was starting to be a little much for her tired body. When they entered, she was glad to sit on one of the emergency room chairs.

"Wait here," Inuyasha told her in a tone she couldn't argue with. After another eternity of waiting, he finally returned with another man by his side. The man smiled handsomely while he waited for Inuyasha to introduce Kagome to him.

"Keh" was Inuyasha's response to the man's silent request.

The man sighed, "You'll have to excuse him, he's not the most polite person you'll ever meet."

"I've figured that much out already," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked off to the reception desk. "He can be very sweet though, I've noticed."

"Don't' tell him that to his face, he's not one for compliments either," the man turned and seemed to shake his head at Inuyasha disapprovingly before turning back to Kagome, "The names Miroku," he smiled somewhat crookedly, "and I'll be treating you today, Miss…..?"

"Higurashi Kagome," she filled in for him. For some reason, his smile bore an ominous feeling.

"Ah, Kagome… a pleasure meeting you!" He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Kagome blushed a deep red before she felt a pat, then a rub on her butt.

"HENTAI!" She screamed as she slapped him upside the head.

"Miroku… don't touch her again, or I'll cut your hands off!" Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't know she was your girlfriend. About time you got one in my opinion…" Miroku stated as he folded his arms.

"We just met!" Inuyasha yelled embarrassed. Patients started to crowd around the scene.

After regaining her composer, Kagome pointed a finger at Miroku, "I am NOT getting treated by that pervert!"

"Kagome, I'm hurt…" Miroku pouted his lip. Kagome's anger swelled at his indifference to his lack of recognition of personal space. She slapped him harder then the last time on the opposite cheek. The crowd winced at the impact.

"Easy, Kagome, don't kill him," Inuyasha said as he stared down at his unconscious friend, " He's still the best doctor I know."

"I don't care if he's Kami in the flesh!" Kagome replied.

"And..," Inuyasha continued, "He's the only doctor readily available at the moment."

"The _only_ one?" Kagome asked downtrodden.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Miroku stated finally coming out of his stupor, "With all of the heavy downpour, there have been a lot of car accidents lately. Surgeon staff is full. But I can stitch you up real well," Miroku grinned.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a look on her face that read 'Do I have too?' Inuyasha simply nodded at the silent question and Miroku took Kagome by the hand to lead her to his office. Kagome looked back pleadingly at Inuyasha, who just simply chuckled at her and gave her a slight wave. The crowd continued to stare at the retreating pair.

"Don't worry Kagome your in good hands," Miroku tried to reassure her.

"It's precisely your hands that I'm worried about…"

Hehe, I wouldn't want Miroku to be my doctor!

A little bit of a filler chapter to introduce Miroku. I hope you are still enjoying the story, and please post any questions, comments, flames, etc. I'll take anything and I'll try to make the story better for all of you readers. Sorry the chapters are short but I can update much quicker this way and have a larger amount of time coming up with ideas. Please Review!

Inus lil Miko 


	3. Be Patient Inuyasha!

AHH! My internet broke down… We needed some guy to come and fix it… I'm sorry for the wait I hope it wasn't too bad… :P

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed!

Kurinju-sama

kagome7inuyasha75

jakee – you'll just have to wait and see -

premierarchange – she'll be alright

priestessmykala – I'll try to keep them quick.. If my internet cooperates :P

IHeartInu – I know, that's why I put him as a doctor

Now on with the story! Inus lil Miko 

A Strangers Kindness

Chapter 3: "Be Patient Inuyasha!"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha with a look on her face that read 'Do I have too?' Inuyasha simply nodded at the silent question and Miroku took Kagome by the hand to lead her to his office. Kagome looked back pleadingly at Inuyasha, who just simply chuckled at her and gave her a slight wave. The crowd continued to stare at the retreating pair.

"Don't worry Kagome your in good hands," Miroku tried to reassure her.

"It's precisely your hands that I'm worried about…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome uncomfortably sat in Miroku's roomy office. Her eyes never left him as he moved at a snail's pace collecting the medical supplies he needed to fix her knee. He excused himself saying he needed some medicine from the supply closet. She gratefully took the time to take a good look at her damaged knee.

It wasn't as bad as she first thought when she fell on the gravel. However, it did look bad enough to stitch back together. Kagome knew it was all for the best, she didn't want it to get infected because then she would have to visit this perverted doctor again. That's when Miroku decided to come back into the room.

"Alright Miss Higurashi," he said very professionally, "Ready to get started?" Kagome nodded her head unenthusiastically. As he started to disinfect the wound and prepare it for stitching, Kagome noticed a red hand print on his cheek.

"So…" Kagome looked down at him, "find everything that you needed at the supply closet?" There was an overtone in Kagome's voice that Miroku had not missed.

"Yep, everything…" He laughed uncomfortably before clearing his throat while he tried to look busy.

Kagome rolled his eyes at him. 'Once a pervert, always a pervert.' She flinched as he started the stitching.

"So," Miroku said, trying to distract her from the pain as he sewed, "how'd this happen anyway?"

"Well I was late for my exams and…" that's when Kagome remembered. She had completely forgotten through the whole ordeal that she had missed the most important exams of her life. 'All that studying, all that effort, all for nothing…' she thought back at her fruitless effort.

"You missed final's eh?" Miroku questioned. Kagome looked down, sadness welling in her eyes. Noticing her change in mood, he continued, "Don't be upset, there are always make up exams…"

'Yeah, make-ups,' Kagome thought with a small laugh, no one in the history of the high school has ever past those dreaded final make-ups.

"No way I'll pass them," she explained to Miroku, "the teachers make them extra hard, so no one will miss the first exam then they don't have to do extra grading."

"They're just lazy," he replied wrapping her knee in gauze.

"Yea," she agreed. Kagome remembered her one teacher who would make his students come up with a monthly lesson plan so he didn't have to think one up for himself. 'Very lazy,' she thought.

After some time of quiet contemplation, Miroku got up from Kagome's knee, "All done."

"Really?" she asked surprised, "that was quick, and it didn't even hurt that bad!"

"Yep, like Inuyasha says, I'm the best doctor he knows." He folded his arms and smiled proudly.

Kagome couldn't help but ask, "So, how many doctors _does_ Inuyasha know?"

Miroku face faulted, "er…well…"

Kagome laughed and hopped down from the table, surprised that it barley hurt even as she moved on her knee. "Never mind, let's go back to Inuyasha, he's probably twitching with agitation." She almost forgot about her exams, the silver haired boy was now on her mind.

"Yeah, he's not very patient is he?" Miroku sighed. He had a lot of work left to make Inuyasha a friendly companion to those who didn't know him. Although, Kagome was doing a marvelous job of keeping up with him. Most people would have been so frustrated with him they would have left him by now. Maybe Kagome was the one who could help Inuyasha. Miroku smiled, if only she'd be patient with his… er… 'qualities.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha watched them leave and chuckled at Kagome's pleading face. He waved at her frown that followed, 'She'll be alright,' Inuyasha reassured himself. He was already getting uncomfortable with the situation. 'Miroku never gropes his patients while he's working on them.' He sighed after the two disappeared and moved to sit in the rather stiff seats.

As he sat he noticed the unblinking crowd staring at where Kagome and Miroku left, "What are you all looking at!" Inuyasha growled menacingly. Everyone jumped at his voice and quickly went about their business. "Stupid rubberneckers…" he mumbled under his breath.

He tried numerous positions on the chair before getting somewhat comfortable with sitting Indian style. His mind went right back to Kagome. 'Miroku better not touch her,' he frowned at the thought, 'or I'll kill him. It's bad enough he touches every pretty girl he sees, but Kagome is too nice to be treated like that.' After some more similar thoughts like these he stopped and sent his mind in a new direction, 'What am I saying? I just met this girl an hour ago! How do I know if she's that nice or not? She could be a crazy psycho killer or something…' Inuyasha knew this was highly improbable; her face was much to sweet for her to be anything but an angel at heart. He thought back to her beautiful face. Her raven black hair swayed when she walked, or in this case limped, and it glistened dark blue shades in patches of light. Her face and skin were pale and soft, and her lines just screamed innocence. Her lips where such a soft pink rose color and just at the corner they curved upward, indicating that she smiled often, and now, a permanent one graces even her relaxed lips. And her eyes, 'Those eyes…' Inuyasha tried to recall how they glistened in his mind, but his imaginings couldn't simulate how exactly they sparkled. They where of the deepest chocolate brown Inuyasha had ever seen, you could lose yourself forever searching for some kind of imperfection… and never find a single flaw.

But what really stood out about them was that, every so often, they would radiate an iridescent blue buried deep in their depths. Every time Inuyasha witnessed the spectacle he became drawn into a trace at the sight. It was as if his very soul was being pulled out from him, becoming blissfully lost in those dark amber eyes. He still couldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the feeling.

'I want to see them again…' Inuyasha mused, 'Where is she?' Kagome had only been gone for a couple of minutes and Inuyasha was already beginning to become impatient. He glanced in the direction that the two left in and noticed a certain pervert seeming to put the moves on a knowing nurse. She glowered at him while he seemingly tried to woo her with words. Then the all too common sound resonated in the hospital, earning looks from passers by. The slap sent the doctor flying into the supply closet. The nurse stood fuming for a moment, her hand still at the point of contact. She flicked her brown hair turning her back at Miroku's and continued to walk toward Inuyasha's direction.

"Good hit Sango!" Inuyasha said as she passed him by.

"I hope he lands on a hypodermic needle," the exasperated women replied.

Inuyasha cringed at the thought, "Cruel…"

"Well the lecher deserves it." She placed her hands on her hips, "So Inuyasha," She took a cursory glance up and down his body, "you look okay, why are you here? Taking the doctor out on one of those 'secret' trips again?" Jealousy quietly laced her words.

"You _know_ Miroku forces me out on those things," Inuyasha thought back to the endless amount of bars and strip clubs Miroku forced him to go to. He sneered, "He thinks he can find me a girl… no way in hell am I dating any of those types."

"Well good for you," she nodded approvingly.

"Anyway," he changed the subject, "I came because I helped this girl who fell on the street and banged her knee pretty badly." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku's office, "I brought her to Miroku so he could fix her up."

Sango's eyes widened in response, "That's really kind of you Inuyasha… surprising in fact," Inuyasha keh'd. He couldn't damn well leave her crying there. He hated it when girls cried, especially the pretty ones, it left him feeling helpless. "But you brought her to the hentai? Now that's just too cruel," she paused, then hesitantly continued, "did her touch her?"

"Well…" Inuyasha sweat dropped, he knew Sango flew off the handle when she found out he touched other women.

"I knew it," Sango appeared distraught, "I got to go," she turned to leave, "I hope I get to see you again soon, sorry I'm so busy today." She failed miserably at feigning a smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how upset she looked and his heart went out to her, 'When will Miroku learn?' he wondered. "Bye, Sango."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After about 20 minutes a very irritated Inuyasha noticed a smiling Kagome and a pensive Miroku walking back to the waiting area. "What the hell took so long?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day Inuyasha," Miroku defended.

Inuyasha became confused and annoyed, "Well you weren't building Rome, you where fixing Kagome's knee!"

"It's an expression!" Miroku defended. Inuyasha became even more displeased at his lack of explanation.

Kagome decided to butt in before Inuyasha became completely riled. She put on her sweetest and most innocent voice that she could and quietly asked with wide, puppy-dog eyes, "Inuyasha can you take me home?"

The enraged boy blinked in her direction. His expression softened as he once again fell into her eyes, they suddenly coated themselves with a sparkling blue that sent Inuyasha spiraling further into the pools of color. "Uh… sure…" Inuyasha blurted, barely understanding his own response.

Kagome sighed with relief; she didn't want to walk home alone from an unfamiliar place.

Miroku chuckled at his mesmerized friend, "Well I guess you're busy Inuyasha, maybe we can 'go hang out' later," He winked at him.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and scoffed at the offending proposal, "Not on your life!"

"No I guess we don't need to go to those places anymore now that Kagome wants to 'hang out' with you…" Inuyasha hit him in the head, giving the pervert a large painful bump.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, but with the look Inuyasha was giving Miroku she didn't want to stick around to find out. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and said thank you to the doctor for all his help.

"Anytime Kagome. It was a pleasure," Miroku bowed gracefully and smiled handsomely. Kagome blushed, but it faded as soon as she heard Inuyasha growling.

"Yeah, well… bye!" She turned, still holding onto a surprised Inuyasha, and left before he killed the lecher.

They where out the door and down the street when Inuyasha snapped out his stupor, "Oi! Where are we going?"

"You said you'd take me home." Kagome returned questioningly.

"I didn't say that." He huffed

"Yes you did..."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!" Kagome was getting angry. But Inuyasha was getting angrier.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes…" she was cut off.

"No! Why would I take a stupid, clumsy girl like you all the way back to your house without even knowing where you live!"

Kagome was hurt and she showed it. Here she thought that this kind stranger would actually want to take care of her, "FINE! Don't take me home! But if I get lost, or mugged, or raped, or even…"

"Okay! Okay! Geez calm down…" Inuyasha stopped her rant before more horrifying images filled his mind, "I'll take you home." Kagome cast a beautiful smile at his agreement. Inuyasha keh'd and muttered something about stubborn girls under his breath. Although, he didn't admit openly that he felt careless for getting her upset. He hated when he got girls upset.

Kagome started to head back the way they came, and Inuyasha just blindly followed.

"You know," Kagome started, "You're just a big softy."

Inuyasha motioned to voice an argument when Kagome laughed wholeheartedly and started to run away, forgetting all about her knee. Inuyasha started to give chase but then suddenly he realized she was grimacing in pain as she started to limp, then fall to the ground.

He reached her before she could blink, "Oi, don't hurt yourself, take it easy! You just got stitches," He picked her up off the ground; one arm under her knees the other supporting her back. She yelped at the sudden closeness "You wouldn't want to go back to Miroku do you?"

"_No!_" Kagome yelled.

"Well then, no running away from me!" he responded with a smirk. He leaned in the whisper in her ear, "Cause I'll catch you." Kagome blushed a deep crimson at his suggestive tone.

Inuyasha started to walk off down the street, deciding to carry her the rest of the way before she killed herself. 'Yep,' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to blush, 'just a big softy.'

The sun was shinning brilliantly as a smile danced upon both Inuyasha's and Kagome's lips. Today was a day to remember.

Whew, double the length of my last two chapters. I used the extra time to my advantage. Sorry again for the wait, I really like to update once about every two days. I hope you liked it! Please read and review! (it helps to keep me motivated)

Tell me anything! I want to here it! Oh, the pairings are Inu x Kag ; Mir x Sango

Sorry no Sessomaru. I still can't decide if I'm going to put Kikyo in it or not… eh, we'll see.

Lots of love Inus lil Miko 


	4. Getting to Know You

Hi guys! For all of you who still want to read this story… here's a new chapter after I don't know how long. School's dying down, so hopefully I can update more… eh.. often. But, the large amount of time off gave me plenty of time to come up the complete plans for the story. Enjoy! (Warning, LOTS O' FLUFF!)

A Stranger's Kindness

Chapter 4: "Getting to Know You"

"Oi, don't hurt yourself, take it easy! You just got stitches," He picked her up off the ground; one arm under her knees the other supporting her back. She yelped at the sudden closeness "You wouldn't want to go back to Miroku do you?"

"_No!_" Kagome yelled.

"Well then, no running away from me!" he responded with a smirk. He leaned in the whisper in her ear, "Cause I'll catch you." Kagome blushed a deep crimson at his suggestive tone.

Inuyasha started to walk off down the street, deciding to carry her the rest of the way before she killed herself. 'Yep,' Kagome thought to herself as she continued to blush, 'just a big softy.'

The sun was shinning brilliantly as a smile danced upon both Inuyasha's and Kagome's lips. Today was a day to remember.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pair continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence the rest of the way to Kagome's house. The two past the Tashio shrine once again and Kagome felt the same longing and desire to live at the magnificent shrine. She wanted to know more about it, but  
one look at Inuyasha's face told her that it was not a good time to ask. Although, she needed to talk about something, the silence was killing her.

"So… Inuyasha…" she began a little hesitantly which was replied with a casual grunt. She took it as encouragement, and continued a little more confident, "Um, do you even know where I live?"

"No"

Kagome smiled uneasily, "Um then where are you taking me?"

"To your house."

Kagome was a little riled and confused at his seemingly lack of sense and logic. She stopped limping to get the facts straight.

"Inuyasha," he turned to look at her, annoyance evident on his face.

"Why are we stopping? I want to get to your house before the sun goes down… I can't be helping a stupid clumsy girl like you walk around all day. I have a life you know!" He crossed his arms rather child-like and turned his back to her, nose in the air.

Kagome would have laughed at the sight if it weren't for the insults he just threw at her. She was seething, "Well excuse me your Lordship! I'm sorry I'm wasting your precious time on little old clumsy me! Let me release you from your arduous duty!" She huffed, turned her own back and started to walk away as angrily as she could, which was rather difficult due to the sharp pain through her leg. "You can go on your merry way Inuyasha, and continue living your wonderful life!" She turned her head over her shoulder to take one last look at the man she thought was helpful, who she thought could possibly even be a friend, who she thought was a big softy. "You… You're such a jerk Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried his hardest to continue being the tough guy and not turn around, to not go back and ask for an apology. He didn't mean to hurt her. It wasn't his fault she took everything the wrong way and completely flipped out at him… was it? 'Course not! Crazy chicks like her get guys like me in serious trouble.' Inuyasha thought to himself. However, his resolve slowly weakened and cracked as he heard each stifled moan and grunt of pain escape her sweet lips. 'Still she is hurt…' Inuyasha was torn. First she had called him a jerk and stormed off on her own accord, he didn't have to take care of her anymore. 'But I guess I have to finish what I started,' Inuyasha decided. He slumped his shoulders, defeated, and walked over to her.

'Stupid, arrogant jerk…' Kagome was livid. How can anyone be so rude and uncaring? And here she was starting to like the guy as a possible friend. 'Ugh, I was fooled… again,' Kagome's anger turned to depression, she was never very could at keeping her friends. 'Why can't I, just once, find someone who doesn't…'

"EEK" Kagome squealed. She was completely interrupted from her own thoughts as the red clad stranger hoisted her up onto his powerful shoulders and continued walking in the direction she was headed.

"What do you think—?"

Inuyasha cut her off, "No complaining, be happy that I'm helping you and point me in the direction of your house." Kagome wasn't going to complain, and she was very happy for the help. Walking all the way to her house would have been a real pain… literally.

"Well?" Inuyasha brought her back to the present situation.

"Um, just keep walking that way…" she sputtered out finally. She took into account of where exactly she was, high up on this handsome man's shoulders… very high up. "Inuyasha! Put me down!"

"I said no complaining!" She started to squirm from his grip fiercely, "Hey if you don't quit it you're gonna fall!"

"I don't care! I don't like high places!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Scared of heights are ya?"

"No… it's just I think I'm gonna fall!"

"Well, if you stop moving you won't!"

Kagome was getting really frustrated, "Just put me down now!"

"Well if you're not afraid of heights I don't know what the prob— "

"YES! I'm scared of heights ok?! Now put me—" Without a word Inuyasha skillfully flipped her down off his shoulders and continued to carry her bridal style.

Inuyasha noticed the shocked look on her face and smiled briefly. He loved how expressive she was, with every change of emotion those eyes of hers would sparkle and flame with life. He couldn't get enough of it. When she was angry the deep blue hidden in the brown depths would shine like the waters of a wind tossed sea, when she was upset or sad, the blue would turn grayish like rainstorms in the steaming summer. And when she was happy, they were simply amazing. They sparkled and shone like the rarest sapphire he could never hope to afford. Those eyes reminded him of how priceless a girl like her was, a girl a guy like him could never be around. Just the stranger as she was, he could already tell many things about her, she was just so open with everybody. She just seemed to pour her heart and soul into everyone she meet. Anyone who looked into those magical pools of hers could tell anything about her. 'How can someone be that self-disclosed and not get hurt by anyone?' Inuyasha had tried to be open once, but it resulted in the deepest heartbreak ever imaginable. He would never be that open again. He vowed to himself never to let his true feelings show… it was all for the best. And now, this girl seemed able to drain everything out at a single moment, how was it possible?

Inuyasha continued his musings , and almost didn't hear the girl in question speak in a muted voice, "What did you say girl?"

"I said, 'Thank You,' jeez you don't have to be rude about it." Kagome blushed a little, Kami knows why. Maybe it was how he was holding her, maybe it was her having to apologize to such a rude man, or maybe it was because of how this man was looking at her. He golden globes were staring at her. The glistening eyes were as soft as a child's. They seem to be probing her, asking her the question "Why?" over and over again, much like a child would trying to discover the world. And as soon as she noticed those eyes, they were gone.

"You're welcome…" A steel curtain covered his emotions, and they returned to how she was used to seeing them, detached and cold.

'How can someone be so confined to the world?' Kagome sadly thought to herself. Although he did his best to conceal his feelings, she noticed one slowly seep through his stone guard… sadness. 'He must be lonely…' Kagome had to resist the urge to stroke his handsome face and tell him everything was going to be ok. She wanted to soothe him, to hold him, and let her motherly instincts take over. 'If only I knew you better… then I would,' she reminded herself that she only knew Inuyasha a couple of hours now and that her feelings were ridiculous.

Inuyasha was somewhat nervous at her long silence and glanced down at her form to make sure she was ok. She looked fine; she seemed completely focused on him. Her mystical eyes bore into him with an emotion he never witnessed before… and it made him feel strange. He decided to stop the feeling rather then explore the unknown… new things scared him.

"Oi! What'cha staring at?"

Kagome snapped from her reverie, "Oh nothing, sorry, I didn't realize I was staring." She blushed even more and shifted her attention elsewhere.

"Well, stop. There's nothing to stare at here anyway."

"I think there is…" Kagome whispered to herself. Inuyasha heard it.

"Excuse me?" he was angry, "Do I look funny to you?" hurt was badly hidden in his rage, "Is silver hair, and gold eyes not you're style princess? Sorry but I can't change for you."

"Stop Inuyasha! That's not what I meant!" Kagome took her defensive stance.

"Then what did you mean?" Inuyasha prodded her.

She blanched, not wanted to tell him what she really meant by her words. She needed to tell him though; she didn't want him to continue to feel self-conscious. She steeled her resolve.

"What I meant was… that I find you very attractive… so there really is something to stare at." She was suddenly very aware of their closeness.

Inuyasha tripped slightly at her statement. He swallowed hard, "Oh." He tried his damnedest to look straight ahead the rest of the way. Truth is he found her very attractive too. 'What did I say? Crazy chicks like her get guys like me in trouble.' He flashed a smile, 'Crazy good looking chicks…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ok ok, I know It's short, (really short) but it just seemed like a good place to end it. I'll have the next one up probably by tomorrow. I promise it will be longer. And don't worry if it seems their relationship is moving fast, it really isn't. A lot of these are just thoughts. And the end of the story will make everything clearer… which by the way; I think this story is going to be a long one. So those of you who want to stick with it I applaud you! So please Read and Review and tell me anything you want to motivate me and keep me going, so maybe they will finally get back to Kagome's house!

Lots of Love, Inus lil Miko


	5. Relaxation and Agitation

Hello again… okay, okay, before you hate me let me explain that my hard drive physically broke… including the next two chapters for this story and everything else that was saved on this 4 year old computer. To say the least… I was discouraged from writing. But with the debut of my other story, I decided to try to keep going. I know I take forever to update, but I'm trying and I like this story very much. I'm very sorry. But please enjoy this next chapter.

Inuslilmiko

A Stranger's Kindness

Chapter 5: Relaxation and Agitation

"What I meant was… that I find you very attractive… so there really is something to stare at." She was suddenly very aware of their closeness.

Inuyasha tripped slightly at her statement. He swallowed hard, "Oh." He tried his damnedest to look straight ahead the rest of the way. Truth is he found her very attractive too. 'What did I say? Crazy chicks like her get guys like me in trouble.' He flashed a smile, 'Crazy good looking chicks…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The walk was in almost complete, unbearable, uncomfortable silence, aside from when Kagome would give a direction here and there to guide the tall dark and handsome stranger, Inuyasha toward the correct route to her home. After Kagome's last comment of Inuyasha being nothing short of attractive the pair had not want to bring up a conversation so to not be put in another embarrassing situation. Thus, they were left to their own thoughts.

The young girl's thoughts were jumbled and confusing, and would often shift from one topic to the next. It was bugging the hell out of her. Here she was, young, strong, and proud Kagome getting all flustered by a good looking man just trying to help her out. It was scaring her that she felt comfortable enough around this man to be carried by him in such an intimate way. Passers-by would glance in their direction, or older couples would make simple comments to their partner's which Kagome knew whatever they were absolutely was _not_ true. Her eyes shifted to the man in question, he was staring straight ahead, completely emotionless. Kagome wondered what had made him turn so dispassionate. Did something happen to this seemingly very caring man that made his outer shell as hard as rock? The most important lingering question on her mind was, 'Can he be helped?' She wondered vigilantly if she could turn his attitude around, if she could open him to the world again and show him how beautiful it really was. 'Get a hold of yourself,' she chided and pushed her hopeful thoughts out of her mind. 'You'll probably never see him again after he drops you off at home.' She sighed unknowingly, trying to release all of the emotions welling up inside her. Her little breath did not go unnoticed.

Inuyasha was torn from his own thoughts as he heard his mind's subject exhale slowly. This did not help his already depressing thought process. He dared to take a quick peek at the girl, and was confused her expression. When he was expecting her to be annoyed or upset, he saw in her face what seemed like an air of relaxation. Her eyes were closed, her body was limp, and her lips seemed to be slightly parted. If Inuyasha didn't know better, he'd say she was asleep. Now this really puzzled him.

Kagome truly was a wonder; he just met her and already she was relaxing in his arms managing to be comfortable. He never met anyone as comfortable as she was around him. He gambled another look, and was a little upset that her eyes were still closed. He wanted to look into them… he wanted to see everyone of her endless emotions expressed in those coffee colored orbs… he wanted to store the sight somewhere deep within him so he'd never forget them. What would they look like when she was relaxed? Her eyes were so mesmerizing; he couldn't help but muse about them. Would they be a deep chocolate concealing a dark glossy blue… or an umber with small traces of blue glitters? For a brief second he wondered what his own eyes looked like when he expressed emotions. Then he realized; he never expressed any. He was threatening to throw his own mind down the alleyways of depressing matters about his own sub-substantial life. He checked his watch, needing something else to think about. It was one in the afternoon, a total of four hours had past since he helped Kagome off the street to take her to the hospital. Only a mere total of four hours and here the girl was almost sleeping in his arms as her carried her through the busy streets of Tokyo. 'So naïve,' Inuyasha judged, 'How does she know I'm not going to take her somewhere and rape her or something?' Suddenly Inuyasha was very tense. If Kagome trusted him, a mean, nasty, and cold stranger, how did she treat other men that would actually be nice to her? What if those people where aiming to hurt her… or worse?

Kagome felt his muscles tense and it jerked her from her reverie, "Inuyasha are you okay?"

Hearing her voice brought him back to reality, "Keh" was all that he offered her in return. Why should he care about her and how she treats people, he only just met her!

Kagome pointed and smiled gently, trying to find the source of his frustration, "Just continue that way," she offered. She eyed him carefully, noticing his scowl was deeper then usual.

He hated how she affected him, these new feelings were confusing to say the least, he wanted to just dump her off at her house and be done with her and these stupid thoughts.

'What did I do now?' Kagome pondered sadly as he picked up the pace. His face was scrunched in anger and frustration. She felt bad about him hating her; she didn't want anyone to hate her, especially people trying to help her. She hoped for his sake they would arrive at her house quickly and he wouldn't have to trouble himself for her ever again… although she wouldn't have minded getting to know him.

A couple walking by noticed the pair, "Look's like we're not the only ones with relationship troubles," the man said pointing to the upset looking Kagome and the frustrated Inuyasha.

"Oh, Hatsuro, stop it, we don't fight that much!" the girl explained playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Whatever you say darling, whatever you say…"

"Hatsuro!" The pair walked away laughing together, simply enjoying one another's company. Unfortunately Inuyasha and Kagome were very agitated simply by being the company of one another.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, I know it's short again, but hey, I like where it ended. It's hard trying to get back into the swing of things and I hope I'm doing ok, just tell me and let me know what you think. I'm just gonna keep on writing though, write on through to the next chappie, so by the time you read this I will probably have the other one posted right up after it. Please review it makes all us authors happy!!

Inuslilmiko


	6. Stupid School

Okay here we go right onto the nest one! Enjoi!

Inuslilmiko

A Stranger's Kindness

Chapter 6: Stupid School

"Whatever you say darling, whatever you say…"

"Hatsuro!" The pair walked away laughing together, simply enjoying one another's company. Unfortunately Inuyasha and Kagome were very agitated simply by being the company of one another.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With their new quickened pace, Kagome started recognizing exactly were she was and groaned. Inuyasha thought he was hurting her knee by walking faster, and slowed considerably. 'Why is he slowing down now? And here of all places!?' Kagome brooded, her mood dropping considerably. Inuyasha was very tempted to ask her what was wrong, for he noticed the change in her mood, but as soon as he turned the corner, he knew precisely what was bugging her.

"Oh" he breathed out.

"Yeah right, 'Oh'" Kagome said obviously very bothered.

There in front of them, was the cause of all the chaos that was now their lives, Kagome's school. 'Stupid school' Kagome thought angrily, reminiscing about her whole day, 'stupid alarm clock… stupid rain…' her anger turned into frustration, 'stupid janitor… stupid exams', her frustration turned into sadness, 'stupid knee… stupid Inuyasha,' tears started to well up in her eyes. She felt bad for that thought, after all her was only helping her… The extra pang of guilt sent her over the edge, and she let the tears flow.

Inuyasha felt her sob against his chest, 'What the… oh great.' He absolutely _hated _it when girls cried. He knew he had to handle this situation very delicately.

"Oi! Stop crying!" that was his best attempt to be soothing and gentle. He cringed a little at his own harshness, and Kagome kept crying, this time harder in fact, 'Shit' was all he thought.

He placed her gently on her feet and she took the new bodily freedom gratefully by leaning into him even harder.

"Stop crying!" he said again, a crowd was gathering. Everyone in ear-shot was stopping and staring at the two, some even had the nerve to have disproving expressions on their faces, he was getting desperate. "Stop crying…_please?_" He didn't know what else to say, but the 'please' at the end of his command seemed to help, as her bawling slowed down. 'Thank Kami,' Inuyasha relaxed a little as some of the onlookers continued on their way, but only a little.

"Stupid School" Kagome whimpered out loud, with a tone that resembled a toddler whining.

Inuyasha chuckled at her childish manner.

"It's not funny!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What the 'stupid' school do to you?" he mocked her tone of voice.

"My exams," she sniffed, "I missed my finals."

Inuyasha huffed, "Keh, Big deal! Just take the make ups. Jeez, I knew you were a cry baby but I didn't know you were a nerd too."

Kagome stopped crying and fumed at him, "You jackass! I am _not_ a nerd!"

"Then stop blubbering and just take the stupid make ups!"

"For your information, no one in the history of the school has ever passed those make up exams! And furthermore, I'm not too happy about the fact that I've been studying all week for these and I don't even have the chance to take them, all because…" Kagome kept venting on deaf ears.

'I'd rather she be angry then crying,' he thought grateful for the harsh words coming from her mouth. Although, he wasn't really listening to them.

"Are you even listing to me?!" Damn she caught him.

"Er, yes?" Inuyasha responded stupidly.

"Okay then, since you were so _attentive_…who wouldn't let me into the school?" Kagome's injured leg tapped on the ground, waiting for him to answer. She crossed her arms as he stumbled over words.

"I…er…um, the principal?" Inuyasha smiled nervously, it was almost like he could see her battle aura rise above them.

Kagome exploded, "No! It was the janitor, you egotistical, ludicrous, deficient, nonsensical, subnormal…" That's where he drew the line.

"_Subnormal?!" _he howled, "Listen little girl! I don't have to stand here listening to you insult me endlessly for no reason, when all I was trying to do was help you because I felt bad that you hurt yourself!" Kagome instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry you missed your stupid exams, but you know what?" She didn't want to know, "You really need to grow up! There are worse things out their then missing some pointless exams, and the faster you get that through your thick skull, the better it is for everyone!" With his scolding done, he crossed his arms and began to storm off in the direction they came from. He desperately wanted to be alone right now.

Newly founded tears welled up in Kagome as the realization struck her, "…You're right,"

"Damn straight," Inuyasha continued walking.

'There are worse things that can happen to someone, I was childish,' Kagome thought to herself. Perhaps Inuyasha went through one of those things… the guilt mounded. Only then did she realize that he was walking away, "Hey wait!" she called after him. He didn't turn around, she followed after him, determined to tell to tell him she was sorry.

Pain took her as she fell to the ground and gasped with pain.

Inuyasha heard her cry and turned to notice her on the ground, "Clumsy girl…" he muttered under his breath. Kagome saw Inuyasha coming back toward her and was instantly embarrassed that she still couldn't walk by herself. 'Why wasn't I given crutches?' she wondered briefly.

By that time Inuyasha was again by her side and helped her up, "I swear to God girl if you fall one more time, I'm–" He noticed her tears again.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" it was his turn to feel guilty.

"Keh, you can't help it if you're clumsy…" he tried to comfort her.

"No, not about that… You're right you know… I need to grow up. People suffer a lot worse then I do and I have no right to whine and complain…" she suddenly looked up and fell deep into his eyes, trying to tell him that she understood. It caught him completely off guard, and she noticed something in his eyes she never saw before, but she didn't know exactly what it was. As quickly as he was caught off guard, he put his defenses back up again. His eyes became emotionless again, much to Kagome's dismay.

He saw the sadness in her eyes, they were a stormy grey, like the a summer storm, "Come on," he sighed, grabbing her hand, "Let's get you home, you've had a long day."

She smiled a brightly when he picked her back up again, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"No problem, Kagome." Once again they fell into silence as they walked.

'This girl is so getting to me' Inuyasha mused, 'I don't know how much more I can take…'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… have you guys noticed that I really like short chapters?... heh, but hey, I'm typing three chapters a night so I guess it's just as long as one long chapter, right? Heh well I'm gonna keep burning the midnight oil… well the 5 o'clock AM oil… I owe it to you guys. (I promise they will make it to Kagome's house in the next chapter…they were supposed to two chapters ago, I guess I got carried away… heh, oops -)

Please review!

Lots of Love inuslilmiko


End file.
